


DaveKat oneshot

by Kaepae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angry Karkat, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepae/pseuds/Kaepae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat gets angry and Dave calms him down c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	DaveKat oneshot

“Gog I hate you SO FUCKING MUCH!” Karkat screamed at Dave who was sitting quietly and undisturbed on the couch. He watched carefully as Karkat kicked over a pile of books on the ground and knocked almost everything off of the table.

Dave was used to this kind of thing happening. Sometimes, Karkat just lost his cool and had to break a few things before he could calm down. So he would filter out all the hate talk because he knew that Karkat didn’t actually mean anything he said.

Dave stood up quietly, catching the attention of the troll who had looked away briefly to look for more things to break. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Strider? I’m not done yelling at you yet,” he growled, defensively moving toward the blonde boy. Dave closed the distance between them by wrapping his arms around Karkat and embracing him. He rested his head on the troll’s shoulder and pulled him as close to him as possible. 

Slowly, the tension in Karkat’s body began to loosen and he started hugging Dave back while nuzzling his head in the crook of the blonde’s neck. 

“Ahh I’m sorry Dave. I didn't mean it,” he mumbled.

“I know,” Dave replied softly, lifting his head to place a kiss on the top of Karkat’s head, “I know.


End file.
